First Christmas
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Kayla/Mac, Allard and the Pendragons have decided to celebrate Christmas as a family. First attempt of doing a fanfic that doesn't have angst.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Mac  
><strong>Penname:<strong> ShibaMyuki  
><strong>Character:<strong> Allard  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Morgana, Arthur and Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Family  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Merry Christmas and a happy new year! It has been a pleasure rping with and getting to know you.

* * *

><p><strong>First Christmas<br>**_Allard and the Pendragons have decided to celebrate Christmas as a family. First attempt of doing a fanfic that doesn't have angst._

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Morgana hissed with disappointment as carol music started to play.

Allard shrugged. "We might as well try it. You might like Christmas." He knew that his aunt wasn't one for these modern day holidays or holidays in general. Allard had never celebrated a holiday before so he couldn't judge. He had participated in Halloween but that was forced.

They were in the great hall that was decorated with green and red decorations that Arthur had put up. Allard preferred Morgana, but he had enjoyed the Christmas preparations with his father as he decorated the tree.

Arthur entered the room and grinned happily, causing Allard's aunt to roll her eyes. Allard smiled back at his father. "Merry Christmas!" Arthur cheered. "Has Merlin showed up yet?"

"Nope nor has anyone else. Just me and mot- Auntie," he trailed off realising that he nearly called Morgana his mother.

Arthur didn't seem to notice as Merlin entered just after Allard said Auntie. "Merlin," Morgana finally smiled.

Allard looked at Emrys and grinned, "Merlin." He wasn't entirely sure if he should have called him Uncle due to how close he was to his father.

"Yes, present time!" Arthur shouted causing the group to walk over to the tree..

Arthur grabbed the first present under the tree. "Allard," he handed him the present.

Allard ripped the paper excited to unwrap his first Christmas present. It was a sword, perfectly balanced carbon steel one. He smiled at his father "Thank you."

"You're welcome Son," Arthur gave him a small hug. Well Allard hugged Arthur back he saw Morgana wore an awkward facial expression.

"You okay?" Merlin asked morgana softly before she whispered in his ear.

"Son, I haven't been around much in your life and I'm so sorry that is the case. I don't want to bribe for your love. But if you give me a chance I will set up and be a father. I want to be there for you. I want to be there to watch you grow as a person. I want to teach you, raise you, help you and be there for you," Arthur said in a heartfelt soft voice that made Allard's eyes widen and sparkle. His father wanted to be his father and Allard couldn't describe how that made him feel.

"Next present?" the king asked with a small smile.

Allard stared at Arthur for a while before he could quietly answer. "Yes."

Arthur grabbed the next present. "This is from Morgana," he went to hand Allard the gift.

"No! That was labelled wrong! That's for Merlin!' she grabbed it quickly. Allard raised an eyebrow knowing that she was lying. It must have been something important or special that she was concerned about for Arthur's sake. Morgana had been trying hard to get Arthur and Allard to a good relationship.

"Okay?" Arthur said confused by Morgana. He book up what looked like a wrapped book. "This is from Morgana."

Allard opened it quickly. It was a written work of the play Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds from the world of Harry potter. Perhaps Morgana wanted to teach him culture.

"Open to page tree hundred," she ordered but in a sweet voice.

Allard opened the page to see a drawing of Morgana, Allard and Arthur. At the bottom of the portrait it had in neat handwriting 'The Pendragons'. The whole sketch was done skilfully with a genuine warm for the family as they all smiled in the drawing. Morgana never spoke of the ability of drawing or art. But he knew she did it.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "It's beautiful."

"You and Arthur mean everything to me at the moment; I want a happy holiday with you guys. My life hasn't been the same since your birth and I am grateful for that. I love you Allard," she pulled him into a wholehearted hug.

Allard hugged back wearing the biggest smile he could do. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
